


Hunter: +1

by Delsin



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delsin/pseuds/Delsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dies ist eine klitzekleine Kurzgeschichte für Left4dead2. Ich hab mal gelesen, das wenn man eine Schreibblockade hat, soll man alles schreiben. Egal was. So hab ich det hier geschrieben. :D Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl ich hab das Schreiben verlernt. :/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter: +1

„Jetzt reiß dich zusammen!“ sagte Ellis zu sich selber. Er musste wach bleiben, einen klaren Kopf bewahren! Aber diese Schmerzen, sie sind unerträglich. Argh! „Ellis, hör jetzt endlich auf und geh weiter.“ Er hörte auf sich selber, schnappte sich seine Waffe die am Boden lag und krallte sich die ganzen Sachen zusammen die er wegen diesem blöden Hunter fallen gelassen hat.   
Schnell stopfte er sie in den Rucksack den er mithatte. 

Der junge Mechaniker war gerade auf Lebensmittel und Medikamentensuche, als dieser Kapuzenzombie ihn angriff. Ellis war alleine unterwegs, seine Mitkollegen waren woanders unterwegs um Sachen zu sammeln. „Nick, Rochelle, Coach....es tut mir leid, aber ich glaube ich werde sterben.“ Ellis griff sich an die Brust. Der Hunter hat diese mit seinen heftigen Krallen aufgerissen und hinterließ tiefe klaffende, blutende Wunden. Bei jedem Schritt denn er machte, schoß mehr und mehr Blut aus den Wunden und hinterließ eine dunkelrote Spur. „Verdammt! Ich muss mich beeilen!.....Mir ist schon schwarz vor Augen!Argh!“ Ellis packte sich an der rust und beeilte sich. Der SafeRoom war gott sei Dank in der Nähe und er rief nach seinen Freunden. Vielleicht hörten sie ihn ja.  
Ellis konnte niemanden hören, also ging er einfach tapfer weiter. Trotz den Schmerzen. „Anscheinend werde ich ohnmächtig, die Schmerzen scheinen weniger zu werden. Geht das überhaupt?“ Ellis lächelte ein wenig. 

Nach ein paar Metern konnte er schon die rote Türe sehen und sah einen seiner Freunde davor stehen und sich strecken. Ellis winkte von weitem schon „Nick! Bitte hilf mir. Ich wurde verletzt!“ Ellis humpelnde weiter, schulterte seinen Rucksack neu und drückte fester auf die Brust. „Oh mann Leute. Ich wusste gar nicht mehr ob ich euch wieder sehen würde. Ich wurde angegriffen und bin sogar für eine Weile ohnmächtig geworden. Hoffe ich hab……“ Ellis stockte. Er blieb stehen und starrte fassungslos in den Gewehrlauf den Nick auf ihn hielt.  
„Leute?“ „Es tut mir leid!“ sagte Nick. Rochelle und Coach kamen aus dem SafeRoom raus und sahen Ellis an. Rochelle weinte. „Leute was ist mit euch los? Wieso…wie…?“ Sie schienen ihn nicht zu hören, oder zu wollen, aber Nick machte tatsächlich Anstalten ihn erschießen zu wollen. Ellis wusste sich nicht zu helfen also hob er die Arme. „Hör mal Nick, was soll das……“

Nicht jeder hat dasselbe Schmerzempfinden, aber bei Schrotkugeln fühlen alle dasselbe: Schmerz.   
Stechender Schmerz. Wiederkehrender Schmerz.  
Ellis Sinne haben aufgehört und haben sich nur auf eines fokussiert. Den Schmerz.  
Ellis fast lebloser Körper plumpste in den Dreck.   
Er weiß nicht was die anderen tun, er war zu sehr auf sein Spiegelbild fasziniert. In unmittelbarer Nähe stand ein altes Auto, noch mit Reifen und Felgen. Diese Felge ist noch erstaunlich rein.   
Ellis konnte sich diese Reißzähne nicht erklären, die aus seinem blutverschmierten Mund ragen. Oder diese Klauen. Oder diese gelben Augen.

Gedanken konnte er sich später machen, zuerst will er nur schlafen. 

Ellis schloss die Augen. 

Für immer.


End file.
